Jak grom z jasnego nieba
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: O tym, jak mogło przebiec pierwsze spotkanie najbardziej uwielbianej ;) postaci z LOK oraz przyszłej Władczyni Ognia.


Odkąd zakończyła się Wojna Stuletnia, przyjaciele nie mogli widywać się tak często, jak kiedyś. Utworzenie Zjednoczonej Republiki, obowiązki Avatara, ochrona życia Władcy Ognia, próba ocalenia kultury Nomadów Powietrza, szkolenie nowych magów metalu i wiele innych rzeczy pochłaniało cały wolny czas członków drużyny Avatara, nieoficjalnie nazywanej także Gaangiem (Sokka uparł się, aby pisano to słowo z dwiema literami "a"). Mimo to każdego roku znajdowali kilka dni na podróż do położonej w stolicy Królestwa Ziemi herbaciarni _Jaśminowy Smok_ , by tam, wśród ciszy i niepowtarzalnych herbat skomponowanych specjalnie przez Iroha, powspominać o nie tak dawnych wciąż dniach, pełnych wzlotów i upadków, klęsk i wielkiej chwały.

Z upływem lat ich grono powiększało się. Jako pierwsza dołączyła Mai, która trzy lata po odnalezieniu matki Zuko, Ursy, pogodziła się z nim i zgodziła zostać jego żoną. W późniejszym czasie na spotkaniach pojawiały się kolejne osoby - Ty Lee, Haru, Wojownicy o Wolność z Żądełkiem na czele, a także towarzysze z Porządku Białego Lotosu, głównie w celu zbijania fortun w pai sho. Jednakże to pojawienie się nowego pokolenia zostało przyjęte z największą radością. Szczególnie uradowany i wzruszony był bardzo stary, lecz wciąż ponadprzeciętnie silny król Bumi, gdy jego przyjaciel z lat dziecięcych przyjechał do Omashu, by przedstawić swojemu pierworodnemu dziecku imiennika. Pomimo sędziwego wieku, w późniejszych latach aż do śmierci Bumi I jeździł do nowo stworzonego Miasta Republiki, by spędzić czas z Bumim II, którego pokochał jak własnego syna. Do Ba Sing Se przybywali zawsze razem, by spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu.

Latem 122 roku również miało się odbyć takie spotkanie, jednakże szesnastoletni syn Avatara, Bumi, nie cieszył się szczególnie na to spotkanie.

Nie, żeby nie lubił odwiedzać stryja Iroh ani widywać się ze swoimi w tym wieku autorytetami. Przyczyna leżała w zupełnie innym miejscu, całkowicie zrozumiałym dla osób w jego wieku. Otóż Bumi II, najstarszy z dzieci Katary i Aanga, a także jedyny pozbawiony talentu magicznego, musiał opiekować się młodszym rodzeństwem. Co prawda dziesięcioletnia Kya potrafiła się zająć sobą, ponadto najwięcej czasu spędzała z matką, ale inną sprawą był mały Tenzin, który od samego początku przejawiał zdolności maga powietrza. Ponieważ zdarzało mu się dosłownie _iść z wiatrem_ , konieczna była bezustanna opieka, którą Bumi, jako najstarszy z rodzeństwa, musiał bratu zapewnić. Równocześnie miał świadomość, że najpewniej przyjdzie mu także pilnować córki Toph, najmłodszej spośród nich Lin.

Oznaczało to, że właściwie całą uwagę będzie musiał poświęcić dzieciom, nie zaś rozmowom, których wyczekiwał każdego lata. Najpewniej nie będzie mógł posłuchać wielu opowieści wuja Sokki, który podobnie jak on nie był magiem, i wszystko, co osiągnął w życiu, zawdzięczał ciężkiej pracy. To właśnie brat jego matki zaszczepił w nim pasję do opracowywania strategii bitewnych oraz zamiłowanie do sztuk walki. Smuciła go również myśl, że przez wzgląd na maluchy pewnie nie pojadą do Omashu, by tam zostawić kwiaty na grobie króla Bumiego, który, zdawałoby się, jeszcze chwilę wcześniej jeździł z nim systemem dostawczym po całym mieście. _Trudno_ , pomyślał, sącząc powoli herbatę. _Po prostu udam się tam w drodze powrotnej, raczej mi nie zabronią_.

Kochał swoich rodziców jak nikogo innego, ale czasami chciałby, aby dawali mu więcej swobody i nie kazali bez przerwy opiekować się rodzeństwem. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznał jednak, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli popilnuje brata. Humor poprawił mu się, gdy przypomniał sobie, że w ubiegłym roku widział w Ba Sing Se wiele ładnych dziewcząt. Może uda mu się jakąś poderwać?

* * *

-Kto chce jeszcze herbaty?- zapytał Władca Ognia Zuko, obecnie krzątający się po _Jaśminowym Smoku_ niczym kelner.

-My prosimy!- odezwał się stolik przy oknie. Siedzące przy nim matki uśmiechnęły się do przyjaciela, każda z nich trzymała w dłoni porcelanową filiżankę. Zuko podszedł do nich z imbrykami, które podgrzał jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem. Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się aromat liści herbaty oraz leśnych owoców, starannie dobieranych przez samego Smoka Zachodu, by dogodzić nawet najbardziej wymagającym kubkom smakowym.

W tym samym czasie Bumi zabawiał Tenzina i Lin. Nie było to takie złe, dzieci zachowywały się zaskakująco spokojnie, choć w tym najprawdopodobniej pomagała obecność uwielbianego również przez maluchy wiekowego Iroha, który co jakiś czas oddychał ogniem niczym prawdziwy smok, wzbudzając zachwyt stawiających pierwsze kroki dzieci. Nieobdarzony magią syn Avatara z uwagą słuchał o odbiciu miasta pod koniec Wojny Stuletniej. Zawsze, gdy słuchał tej historii, przechodziły go dreszcze ekscytacji.

Gdy opowieść o wielkiej akcji Porządku Białego Lotosu dobiegła końca, żołądek Bumiego nagle przypomniał mu o swoim istnieniu. Starając się, aby nikt go nie zauważył, chłopak powoli zaczął kierować się ku drzwiom. Niestety głośne burczenie zwróciło uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych, którzy popatrzyli na niego z uwagą. Co prawda obiad był parę godzin wcześniej, więc głód nastolatka spotkał się ze zrozumieniem, lecz do kolacji wciąż zostało dużo czasu.

Stary Iroh zaśmiał się.

-Dla mnie też mógłbyś przynieść bułeczkę z targu- powiedział, puszczając do niego oko.

Wkrótce cała sala poprosiła go o przyniesienie czegoś do przegryzienia. Zapisawszy listę ciastek do zakupienia, spokojnym krokiem ruszył do wyjścia. Przejrzał ją kilka razy w celu zapamiętania jej - dobra pamięć pozwoliła mu na zostawienie kartki przy wejściu. Zdziwił go jednak jeden, istotny fakt: słodkości miało być więcej, niż osób zgromadzonych. Czyżby ktoś jeszcze miał przyjść? A może mowa była o mającej pojawić się po raz pierwszy na dorocznym spotkaniu córce Władców Ognia? Jednocześnie jego zamyślenie zostało przerwane przez burczenie w brzuchu, dlatego czym prędzej naciągnął buty na nogi i wyszedł z herbaciarni.

Ulice stolicy Królestwa Ziemi jak zawsze były pełne tłumów, ale Bumi, wielokrotnie przechadzający się po mieście, znał wszystkie tłoczne zakątki, które należy omijać szerokim łukiem, oraz liczne skróty do ulubionych sklepów. Również i tym razem postanowił wykorzystać jeden ze skrótów, by zaoszczędzić więcej czasu i przy okazji móc udać się do księgarni. Biegł przed siebie, mijając barwne stragany. Co parę chwil zatrzymywał się, by porozmawiać z mieszkańcami, którzy kojarzyli go z okładek gazet (nie znosił, gdy prasa upubliczniała kolejne fakty z jego życia; bardzo cenił sobie prywatność) lub też z wizyt w _Jaśminowym Smoku_.

Dotarłszy do piekarni, zdziwił się, że mimo późnej pory wszystkie ciasta z listy tam były. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w wykonaniu misji zakupu słodkości, na które przez wzgląd na ich dużą ilość przeznaczył większość otrzymanych pieniędzy. Podziękował znajomemu piekarzowi (który, jak zawsze, dołożył do pakunku jego ulubione bułeczki z powidłami śliwkowymi), po czym opuścił sklepik i rozejrzał się wokoło. Przez moment kusiła go myśl o rozmowie z kilkoma dziewczętami, chichoczącymi po drugiej stronie ulicy, gdy spojrzały na niego, ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Chciał przejrzeć nowinki wśród ksiąg i nic, nawet najładniejsze panny nie mogły go od tego odwieść. Z torbą z ciastkami w jednej dłoni i bułką ze śliwką w drugiej, ruszył do przodu i skręcił reprezentacyjną ulicę Ba Sing Se. Skończywszy jeść ciasto, wszedł do największej w mieście księgarni. Już miał zacząć rozglądać się za nowościami, gdy jego wzrok padł na jego ulubiony dział z powieściami. W tej samej chwili zamarł z wrażenia.

Nigdy nie widział tak pięknej dziewczyny. Długie, hebanowe włosy spływały kaskadą w dół jej wyprostowanych niczym u damy pleców, porcelanowa wręcz cera lśniła w świetle rozstawionych wszędzie lamp olejnych, delikatniejsze od płatków róży usta były lekko rozchylone, a złote bardziej niż jakikolwiek zachód słońca oczy z zainteresowaniem śledziły kolejne linijki książki. Wygodne, lecz uszyte z wielką starannością czerwono-czarno-złote szaty świadczyły o jej wysokim statusie społecznym. Niezwykła uroda oraz szlacheckie pochodzenie dziewczyny stanowiły jednakże tylko część tego, co zobaczył wtedy Bumi. Nieznajoma zapoznawała się z jedną z jego ukochanych książek, _Wojownikiem Gromu_ , w którym pozbawiony magii bohater otrzymuje zaczarowane ostrze, pozwalające mu walczyć ze złem i sprzeciwienie się siłom ciemności. Wyraźnie widział, że był to pierwszy raz, kiedy miała przed oczami tę powieść, lecz dostrzegł również jej zamiłowanie do tego typu książek.

Nigdy również nie poczuł takiego uczucia na widok kobiety. Uderzyło go niczym grom z jasnego nieba, nie pozwalając na złapanie tchu i skupienie się. Wiedział już, że nigdy nie zapomni tej dziewczyny, zapamięta ją na wieczność. I gdy już miał wydusić z siebie słowo, czarnowłosa dziewczyna ze zrezygnowaniem odłożyła książkę na półkę, okręciła się (na moment ich oczy spotkały się - poczuł, jak na policzki wstępuje mu rumieniec) i szybkim krokiem wyszła z księgarni.

W żaden sposób nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, wyciągnął z kieszeni ostatnie pieniądze, a następnie zwrócił się do sprzedawcy, choć zdawało się, że nigdy już nie spotka tej panny.

-Poproszę tę książkę.

Dotknął miękkiej okładki, która okazała się pachnieć jak osoba czytająca wcześniej tę książkę. Przytulił ją do siebie, zadurzając się w mieszance zapachu magnolii i dymu z ogniska. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym opuścił sklep i pędem pobiegł tam, skąd przybył. W prawdzie nie minęło wiele czasu, odkąd zostawił maluchy, rodzinę i ich przyjaciół, ale miał świadomość, że oni też mogą być głodni, tak samo jak on.

Postanowił, że wejdzie do herbaciarni od strony ogrodu. Nie było takiej osoby, która nie lubiłaby przechodzić tamtędy. To z tego właśnie ogrodu pochodziła znaczna większość składników mieszanek herbacianych stryja Iroh, który mimo swojego wieku wciąż uprawiał wszystko sam, a także podróżował w poszukiwaniu coraz to nowych roślin. Sprawiało mu to ogromną przyjemność i chyba właśnie dlatego wciąż był w świetnej formie. Przy wejściu minął tabliczkę z jednym z cytatów Smoka Zachodu - _"Śmiertelna trucizna czy przepyszna herbata?"_ , który zawsze rozśmieszał go. Pamiętał, że kiedy Zuko opowiadał o tamtym dniu, nikt nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu, jedynie Władca Ognia irytował się, że przecież tamte rośliny naprawdę mogły okazać się trujące.

Dochodził właśnie do tarasu widokowego, gdy ponad swoją głową usłyszał rozmowę dorosłych. Zatrzymał się tuż przy końcu parkanu, by posłuchać. Odłożył na ziemię torbę z ciastkami i książkę, wytężając słuch.

-Właśnie, Izumi ostatnio nauczyła się tkać błyskawice!- rozpoznał głos Zuko.

-Wiem, że prośba może być nietypowa, ale może zechciałabyś zaprezentować swoją nową moc? Chciałabym zobaczyć dziewczynę tkającą błyskawice, nie będącą Azulą...

-Dobrze, proszę pani.

Głos należący najprawdopodobniej do Izumi, córki Władcy Ognia, spodobał mu się. Był dosyć wysoki i dziewczęcy, lecz w tle słyszalna była powaga i stanowczość. Nagle poczuł dziwną potrzebę porozmawiania z nią, choć nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego. Miał wrażenie, że skąd zna ten głos, chociaż ani razu go nie słyszał. Przez zarośla mignęły mu czerwone szaty, łudząco podobne do ubrania noszonego przez dziewczynę z księgarni, co sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej chciał się dowiedzieć, kto to jest.

 _Czy to ją widział wtedy w księgarni?_

Pogrążony w myślach nie zwrócił uwagi na rozlegające się wokoło trzaski elektryczności. Wyszedł zza murku i powoli zaczął wchodzić po schodach, a dopiero w ich połowie spojrzał w górę. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy ujrzały porywający widok - stojąca na środku tarasu dziewczyna zrobiła obrót wokół własnej osi, wyginając swymi dłońmi niczym tancerka, na czubkach jej smukłych palców skrzyły się iskry. Kaskada hebanowych włosów, porcelanowa cera, różowe usta, nawet ozdoba we włosach, na którą wcześniej nie zwrócił większej uwagi - wszystko się zgadzało. Wszystko prócz jednej rzeczy.

W jej złotych oczach widział ogień, prawdziwą burzę.

 _Jest przepiękna... jak ognista burza!_

Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, jak gdyby chciał jej dotknąć.

Błyskawica wystrzeliła szybciej, niż którekolwiek ze zgromadzonych zdążyło choćby szepnąć słowo. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, wyrażając czyste przerażenie, gdy piorun zetknął się z palcami chłopaka. Ku ogromnemu zdumieniu wszystkich, błyskawica opuściła jego ciało drugą dłonią, którą trzymał z tyłu. W tej samej chwili i tak niewielka siła uderzeniowa zrzuciła go ze schodów i wyrzuciła w powietrze. Odleciał kilka metrów dalej i upadł ciężko na wyłożoną kostką ścieżkę, nie zdradzając żadnych oznak życia.

Jako pierwsi do nieruchomego chłopaka rzucili się jego rodzice oraz księżniczka Narodu Ognia, która przez przypadek doprowadziła do wypadku. Magini wody natychmiast zaczęła go uzdrawiać, modląc się, by nic mu się nie stało. Zaraz jednak westchnęła z ulgi, gdy usłyszała jęk swojego pierworodnego syna, który od razu spróbował się podnieść. Zdziwiła się, sprawdzając jeszcze przez parę chwil jego ciało, ponieważ nie wyczuła żadnych uszkodzeń, co w przypadku nawet tak słabej błyskawicy nie powinno być możliwe. Bumi nie był magiem, a mimo to błyskawica przeszła przez niego płynnie, jakby ją przekierował.

Aang delikatnie chwycił ją za dłoń, uspokajając tym prostym gestem.

-Wiedziałem, że chociaż nie jest magiem, ma w sobie coś magicznego.

Tymczasem Izumi nie mogła przestać przepraszać wciąż nieco oszołomionego Bumiego. Mimo jego nieco niemrawych zapewnień, że nic mu się nie stało, dziewczyna nie potrafiła mu uwierzyć i raz po raz dotykała jego zaczerwienionych dłoni, spuchniętych od energii elektrycznej, co tylko sprawiało, że jego mięśnie drżały jeszcze bardziej.

-Naprawdę cię przepraszam! Mogłam rozejrzeć się przed jej utkaniem, albo chociaż zawołać ostrzegawczo. To mój pierwszy raz na zjeździe Drużyny Avatara, i już pierwszego dnia musiałam wszystko popsuć!

-Hej, wszystko jest dobrze- powiedział spokojnie, na dowód czego postanowił przeciągnąć się. Choć w głowie wciąż mu huczało, a ramiona piekły gorzej niż po piekielnym sosie wuja Sokki, udało mu się wykonać kilka ruchów bez krzywienia się.

Zaraz przypomniał sobie o ważnej kwestii.

-Eh, tyle zamieszania, że się poprawnie nie poznaliśmy... Jestem Bumi, syn Avatara Aanga i uzdrowicielki Katary, jedyny oprócz wuja Sokki niemag w rodzinie, miło mi.

-Mam na imię Izumi, jestem następczynią tronu Narodu Ognia.

-Cieszę się, że cię poznałem, śliczna księżniczko.

Nim jeszcze te słowa opuściły jego usta, poczuł, jak momentalnie czerwienieje. Widział, jak Izumi również się rumieni, ale impuls sprawił, że wyciągnął zza krzaku opakowaną w szary papier powieść. Wymamrotał coś o tym, że widział ją w księgarni i pomyślał, że jednak zdecyduje się ją przeczytać, po czym gwałtownie spuścił wzrok, jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czując takiego stresu. Porwał torbę z zakupami i zawstydzony zaczął biec po schodach, gdy wtem usłyszał, jak dziewczyna rozpakowuje pakunek. Usłyszał, jej cichy okrzyk zdziwienia i radości, co sprawiło, że mimo wszystko na jego twarz wstąpił lekki, prawie niedostrzegalny uśmiech.

-Zaczekaj.

Natychmiast zatrzymał się na schodku. Izumi wbiegła za nim po schodach i stanęła obok niego. Wyciągnęła się na palcach i przysunęła twarz do jego ucha.

-Może jeszcze się dobrze nie znamy, ale... Dziękuję- wyszeptała, całując go w policzek.

W tym momencie Bumi był już całkowicie pewny, że nigdy nie pokocha innej kobiety.


End file.
